The top six fears of the xmenbrotherhood
by Untamed-butterflyzshut-down
Summary: what you've always wanted to know...EVERYBODYS WORST FEARS! YAY!Jhon's, Lance's and Fred's fears up! ahem R&R by Synch
1. Disclaimer

The X-Men's/Brotherhood's Top Six Worst Fears.  
  
Summary: exactly what the name implies, just a bunch o' short little funny  
ficcies.=)  
  
Disclaimer: Synch: I do not own the x-men, the Brotherhood, the Twinkies company, a bed, the Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen fan club, the world... the  
list goes on.  
  
AN#1: the reason I am writing all by myself like the good old days when I was sky_bamf, is that my two sisters (yes they are my sisters and I'm not just some psycho with multiple personalities) have decided to go on a road trip to.somewhere.I don't exactly know where, but wherever it is they'll be kicked out in a few days if Flayme has her way, so I've just put together this 'cause it's SO boring without them here trying to burn down the house  
or something, ahem.  
  
AN#2: I will start with each of mine, CK's, Flayme's (try to guess whose fav' is whose) favorite characters, just pick what chapter you want each chapter has the name of the character on it so it will be easy to find your  
way around.  
  
AN#3: If something in here confuses you it's probably because you haven't seen the movie or read the comics, but don't worry you can still enjoy it,  
since it IS supposed to be for x-men: evolution.  
  
AN#4: you might be wondering, "Why would someone make fic's about peoples  
top SIX fears? Why not chose a more realistic number like TEN or FIVE?" well it's because I'm to tired to think up 10 and I have a LOOONNNGGG time phobia about the number 5 (shudder( there will be LOT'S o' shuddering in this fic)) and also 'cause CK's fav' number is 6 so I did this to honor her  
memory while she's away **sob** j/j.  
  
AN#5: reviews are what keep us writing (and what keeps Flayme out of the mental institution) so PLEASE! R&R! If you want to have a new character's worst fears put up.R&R. if you have any comments or suggestions.R&R, If you are an evil flamer that wants to tell us how much we suck.don't R&R. O.K  
that's it you can read now ^_ ~  
  
*** 


	2. Kurt

The x-men and brotherhood top six fears :$  
  
*  
  
Nightcrawlers fears.  
  
#6: Shedding season (No fun to get hairballs in my throat)  
  
#5: Chicks DON'T dig the fuzzy dude.  
  
#4: Tattoos.**Hhmmm, I wonder why.**  
  
#3: Baldness (I can't picture that, shudder)  
  
#2: My tail strangling me in my sleep.o_O  
  
#1: One word.lice.  
  
*  
  
R&R 


	3. Pietro

The x-men and brotherhood top six fears :$  
  
*  
  
Pietro's fears.  
  
#6: Sugar.I wouldn't want to ruin my physique, plus, any more energy and  
I'd explode!  
  
#5: That maybe I'm not as wonderful, smart, handsome and charming as I  
think, hmmm. **bursts out laughing**  
  
#4: Evan Daniels winning.Period.  
  
#3: My.my sister.**shudder**  
  
#2: That some day they might run all my scenes in slow  
motion.**NNNOOOOO!!!***  
  
#1: No more hair gel.**NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!**  
  
*  
  
R&R 


	4. Kitty

The x-men and brotherhood top six fears :$  
  
*  
  
AN: However much my sister loves Kitty I still HATE her! So beware fans of  
kitty, there will be Kitty bashing.  
  
Kitty's fears.  
  
#6: If they ever make a movie about the x-men I don't get any speaking  
parts.um, no, that wouldn't happen.  
  
#5: A WORLD OF GOTHS! AHHHHHHHH!!!! x.X!!  
  
#4: Wearing the same thing to school as some, like, other girl.!~.~!  
  
#3: I wake up one morning and the word "Like" doesn't exist! **Shudder**  
  
#2: I like um-totally, like, well, like uh.like, I forgot.  
  
#1: no more pink.NO MORE PINK!!! **Runs away screaming**  
  
*  
  
PLEASE R&R! And tell me who you want to see next because I WILL take all  
suggestions and use them, well, except if you send me something like "Masterminds worst fears" or something.all Acolytes are welcome as well (  
what are you waiting for? Review!! 


	5. Logan

The X-men and Brotherhoods Top Six Fears.  
  
AN: this chapter is dedicated to Oddisee, it's good to see there's another  
hardcore wolverine fan out there ^_~  
  
Wolverines Fears.  
  
*  
  
#6: Who I was in my past-Hmmmm **Starts to mist to flashback sequence** Hey  
cut that out!  
  
#5: that somebody might find out my secret obsession with rubber  
duckies.**squeaks rubber duck** Hee hee.  
  
#4: Rusting.  
  
#3: Anything happening to my motorbike! **Talks in baby voice** isn't dat  
right my wittle Precious! **Hugs bike**  
  
#2: Becoming the little kid from the Welch's Grape Juice commercial!  
NOOOOOOO  
  
#1: NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX! **Stabs the wall**  
  
*  
R&R! 


	6. Todd

The X-men/Brotherhoods Top Six Fears  
  
AN: Okay! You asked for it TODDS FEARS!!! This chappie goes out to  
Nightmare, Mandy, Warmlight and Shirt_ninja's impersonator.  
  
Todd's fears  
  
*  
  
#6: waking up as fuzz butt! (Kurt) EEK!  
  
#5: soap.eeeeevil soap **narrows eyes**  
  
#4: Tongue Piercing, Yuck. I can't picture that.  
  
#3: Showers go right up there with soap.**scratches head** ya' know, it's  
strange, I should like water, I'm supposed to be amphibious after  
all...Hmmmmm.  
  
#2: I wake up one morning and the word "yo" doesn't exist! EEEEK!!  
  
#1: Storms. **Shudder** (AN: If you don't know why I'm not telling!)  
  
*  
  
R&R! 


	7. Jhon

The X-men and brotherhood's top six fears!  
  
This chapter's for.: Webble Wobble Chic, Mandy and SkyDancerHawk. (L-O-V-E  
the name^_~)  
  
AN: PG chapter off the port bow!!  
  
*  
  
Pyro's/Jhon's fears!  
  
#6: f-fa-fire extinguishers.**shudders**  
  
#5: No more evil laughter.MWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#4: A world without lighters..AHHHHH!!!**run's away**  
  
#3: Being mistaken for Ron Weasley.we, it's.not.REALLY a fear, more of a  
pet peeve.man I hate that guy, stealing MY hair style!  
  
#2: The eeeeeeeevil leprechauns that invade my brain and tell me to burn  
things.or are they the good leprechauns????  
  
#1: Well, since ice IS the enemy of fire, waking up as Bobby Drake, .wait or worse.waking up WITH Bobby Drake! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
**run's away screaming  
  
*  
  
er.that's about as far up the rating scale as I'm going to get.R&R 


	8. Lance

The X-men and Brotherhood's top six fears!  
  
This chapter's going out to: Scrawler, MistralMikasha and MikoIshtar, Storm-  
Pietro,  
  
Lance's fears!  
  
*  
  
#6: NO WORLD TO SHAKE!!  
  
#5: That this Lancitty craze will never end! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET  
YOU PEOPLE TO REALIZE IT'S OVER!?!?!?!?  
  
#4: That every body will start wearing fishbowls on their heads! Aw man! I  
wanna be the only one! **Cry's**  
  
#3: That the x-men will beat the BoM and I'll loose my job bossing  
everybody around.it's what keeps me going.(  
  
#2: That people will realize that my catch phrases are outdated and  
unoriginal.. **shifty eyes**  
  
#1: waking up as Cyclops!! AHHHHHhhhhh.ah? Wait, his girlfriend's jean  
right? **smile's evily**  
  
*  
  
R&R! :P 


	9. Fred

The x-men and Brotherhood's top six fears!  
  
This chapter goes out to The Radical Edward who gave me three reviews in a  
row and gave me the challenge that no one else could, the most  
insignificant character in all of humanity!  
  
Fred's Fears! (Hey that.kinda rhymes! :P)  
  
*  
  
#6: Being forced to join a fitness loss program.  
  
#5: That every one will find out that I'm not a mutant, I just have a  
weight issue. YA WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING OF IT?!?!?!?!  
  
#4: DIETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#3: Nobody knows this.**looks around** but I'm terrified of mice.**walks  
away**. Pietro: (coming out from hiding) Oh really? **smiles evily**  
  
#2: Low fat meals.duh, or is that the same thing a diet?  
  
#1: People laughing at me.but you already knew that right? WHAT, ARE YOU LAUGHING AT THIS STUPID FAN-FIC!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!!!!!!**pounds me in  
the face**  
  
*  
  
UUUuuuuUUhhhHHhh..X_x while I get the tranquilizer out, why don't you  
review? 


	10. Fanfic's over, sorry

Hey, this is flayme.  
  
For those of you who don't know, we're a team of three sisters writing stupid fan-fics, Synch writes this fan-fic but she and CK have moved to toronto To live with our father, he has no computer, (I'm staying with our mom) While CK has made friends already with a girl with a computer and is able to continue her fic (Alternate Touch) Synch is rather anti-social, and has yet to make any friends.  
  
Since she doesn't go to school, there's even a bigger chance she'll sit around mourning about not being able to finish this fic, than going out to meet friends.  
  
So, in the spirit of sisterhood, I had herby canceling this fan-fiction, Synch says she's SOOOOOOOOOO SUPER UBER sorry that she didn't get to write all of your requests.  
  
Flayme (filling in for Synch, and hoping you don't throw any bricks through any of her, or her sisters, windows) 


End file.
